Love hurts
by xXxMarshallLeexXx
Summary: Fionna is just a normal human surrounded by lots of guys. Good looking guys. How will she deal with the fact her crush is gay.
1. Chapter 1 Flame Prince x Gumball

Fionna ran towards the candy kingdom in hope of finally asking Prince Gumball to the royal ball. The closer she got the more the nervous she got. Her heart way pounding and she got to the castle gates...

Fionna's P.O.V

'Just knock on the door and ask him you can do it' I thought. "Girl, you can do it i believe in you!" I

jumped. It was only cake my adopted sister and also my best friend. I knocked on and peppermint maid opened the doors. "Hey... this isn't a good time Fionna..." she stuttered. "Don't be silly!" I said as i walked past her into the main room. There i saw Bubba, which is what we call Gumball, in a flame shield kissing Flame Prince! The two hottest guys in the Land of Eee (mix of Ooo and Aaa) are gay and kissing right in front of me!

Bubba's P.O.V

Flame Prince's tongue danced around with mine and i could feel the his burning body even through the flame shield. He was heating up and could endanger the castle or even kingdom if we go any further. I noticed Fionna in the corner of my eye. I pulled away from FP quickly and a string os saliva still connect our mouths. "Oh...errr...Hey Fionna" I giggled. "How long have you been there?" Said FP quietly. "LONG ENOUGH" Fionna screamed running out of the castle crying. Princess Bubblegum my sister walked in. "What's all the noise about I'm trying to sleep?"

"Oh nothing big sis i just dropped a plate" I replied while blushing.

PB's P.O.V

Eww is that saliva connecting there mouths. Have they been kissing? No he cant be gay I'm probably just imagining it.

Thanks for reading! Comment for more and send feedback baii :-)


	2. Chapter 2 The Betryal

FP'S P.O.V

Fionna must be so mad! I knew she loved me and I just kissed Bubba but I am gay so she would have never had a chance. He's staring into my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes. Blue from the flame shield that is! I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again. His tongue exploring my mouth. There's a shout from downstairs. "Bubba! Flame Prince! Get down here right now!" It was bubblegum and she sounded mad!

PB's P.O.V

He is gay! I knew it. I'm gonna kick him out! They arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

FP's

"Yes?" I said as we got to the bottom of the stairs. "What do you want?" Questioned Bubba. "I knew you were gay get out of MY castle now!"

"What who told you?" Bubba stuttered. "I'm so sorry." Came a voice from behind PB. It was Fionna?! Oh my glob! Bubba ran out of the castle towards the ice kingdom. I had to go after him so I did.

Bubba's P.O.V

'Why would she do this' I thought. I though we were friends. Why is PB so mad? Where will I go? I fell to the ground and felt hands on my shoulders. It was flame prince. He kissed me and said "Everything will be ok as long as we have each other.

Fionna's P.O.V

Soon Bubba will be mine after I'm done with flame prince. He will love me I will make him love me with the help of Lumpy Space Princess and Lumpy Space Prince.


	3. Chapter 3 Flame Princess

Fionna's P.O.V

"Hello LSP twins." I said "oh, yah hi what do yah like want?" They replied "I need a certain prince taken care of. If you know what I mean?" I asked. "Oh sure whateva just give us his name and consider it done" said lsp no.1 "Flame Prince!" I replied

FP'S P.O.V

"Babe I have an idea!" I exclaimed. "Why don't we go live with my sister?"

"Flame Princess?" He asked as his beautiful eyes beamed in excitement. "Yes Flame Princess."

He jumped at me and was lay above me. He pressed his lips against mine and I could feel his warm body touching mine. He was tugging at my t-shirt trying to take it off. I pulled away from him. "Not now out here we'll go see Flame Princess first. Okay?" I said "Oh, yeah okay whatever"

He sounded distracted. Maybe I reminded him about his sister. We headed to flame princess' house and when we got there she was doing her garden. "Hey sis can we live here for a while I'll explain why later?" I asked "yeah whatever you can stay in the spare room" she replied with a smile. "Thank you well I'll sort the room out for us see us later."

When we got up to the room Bubba grabbed me again. He pulled on my t-shirt while kissing me again I let him take my t-shirt off showing my abs. We both were stripped to our underwear an he kisses me pull in hard on my underwear until they came off. He then... STOP! Hi I'm the author poklover123. Should I let this fanfic get as far as... that..? It's up to y'all really. See you later. Also this is early because there hasn't been a chapter in a while so 2 in one day yay. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 What To Do

Chapter 4

FP'S P.O.V

"Stop!" I told him, "I'm not ready"

It's okay said bubba I understand, I love you, you know that right?

He loves me...wow, I wasn't used to that but I loved him too I just wasn't ready to say it.

Okay, I said

We made our way back down to the kitchen where flame princess was and we bubba looked at me and I couldn't look at him.

flame princess asked about why we had to stay with her and I explained why and she understood and wanted to help us.

It was Getting dark and we all talked and laughed and told stories but I still couldn't bring myself to look at bubba he looked hurt, I did love him but I wasn't sure what to do

It was almost midnight and we decided to go to sleep and I got up quickly and got to our room and I changed and got into bed, I couldn't bare to look at Bubba, I heard the door open

"Babe? I know you're awake", he said it as he changed and he got into bed

"We need to talk"

Hi guys the story's back on. Thanks to my friend for helping me write this chapter. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 Marshall Lee

Chapter 5

Bubba's P.O.V

He looked over at me. I could see the worry in his eyes. "It's just I don't think we're working out."

"WHAT?!" He replied tears in his eyes. "I think we need to take a break Flame Prince. I'm so sorry." I replied tears in my eyes too. He screamed at me and told me to leave. I ran out the house, Flame Princess shouting after me.

FP'S P.O.V

Flame Princess came upstairs asking about Gumball when the LSP twins floated into the room. "Oh yah say your prayers." They said tipping water over them both... extinguishing them both... killing them. "Gumball!" Where Flame Prince's last words.

Bubba's P.O.V

I ran towards Marshall Lee's cave the sun was rising so he must be waking up. I knocked on the door and he answered his hair was messy and he was in just his underwear. I blushed. "Hi, sorry I sleep like this. Come in." I blushed again when he grabbed an apple and just sat down without putting any clothes on. "So what's up?" He asked. I started to explain what happened.

Marshall's P.O.V

Wow. Just wow. He came to visit me. Wait is that that top I gave him? He wears that still? He looks so good with his hair a mess. He must have just woken up. "... and then I said we need a break and he freaked out and kicked me out."

"Aww poor thing" I said as I pulled him closer to me and cuddled him. His face went bright red. "Marshall... you're amazing and a big help." Gumball whispered. "Thanks. I'm happy to help." I replied blushing. He locked eyes with me and we just stared for like 2 minutes. He sat up next to me and put his face up close to mine. Bubba pressed his lips against mine. I was surprised at first but then melted into the kiss. "Gumball.." I whispered. He just looked at me and leaped onto me lying on top of me. He pressed his lips against mine more passionately this time his tongue exploring my mouth.

Ok that's all for this chapter hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review :) baii


End file.
